


Tale as old as time

by petitFantome



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Ball room scene, Beauty and the Beast!AU, F/M, Fluff, I love them so much asdfg, JimariWeek2019, dont know what else to add, is my first time ever posting here halp, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 03:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19034260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petitFantome/pseuds/petitFantome
Summary: Jim looked up and Blinky put a hand on his shoulder -"Reassure yourself, I know she can break the spell."But that did not matter to Jim anymore; of course, he wanted to break the spell so that his friends would be free from the mess he put them in, however, if the fact of being half human/half troll for the rest of his life meant that Marinette could be by his side, well……It did not seemed like such a bad idea.





	Tale as old as time

**Author's Note:**

> Additional notes: Master Fu is Marinette's dad in this one, Blinky, Nomura, Draal & Aaarrgghh were transformed into full Trolls by the witch Morgana, meanwhile Jim was transformed into half human/half troll and unless someone learns to love him, he will become a full Troll.  
> Alsoooo, this is for day 3 of the Jimari week: AU.  
> In addition, Im sorry for any spelling mistakes, english isnt my first language and this is my first time ever posting here. I used my brain, the 2017 ball room version and the 1991 movie version as references, hope you enjoy it and feedback is really well recived!  
> I recommend listening to the 2017 version song "Beauty and the Beast" by Emma Thompson when the lyrics start appearing for a better reading  
> Alsooooo, I suck at describing dance scenes apparently? So watch the 2017 version ball room scene as reference pls

Marinette looked at her reflection in the mirror while arranging her hair, should she wear it loose? With a comb? Maybe a braid like she usually wore?  
Nomura saw how the human was stressed by something so simple and smiled a little.  
-"Come on child, you'll be late if you keep doing like this."  
-"I do not know Nomura, I'm very unsure... I want to be as presentable as possible, I've never gone to a dance before."  
-"Yo usure is not because you want to look good for him?"  
Marinette stopped what she was doing and turned around to see the purple-ish troll.  
-"What do you mean?"  
Nomura laughed a little and simply evaded the question.  
-"I'll see you later, good luck tonight child." -She said to leave the girl's room after that.  
Marinette remained pensive for a while, analyzing her words and blushing a little, then shaking her head and ignoring that wild thought.  
She had finally decided which hairstyle to use.

-

-"Master Jim, you must look radiant! We only have one chance to break the spell, everything must be perfect.” -said Blinky.  
-"I know, though, I dont want it to be forced, Blinky" -Jim admitted as he washed his face- "She ... I think she's the one."  
Blinky watched as Jim smiled sweetly to himself.  
-"I know she's the one."  
Jim looked up and Blinky put a hand on his shoulder -"Reassure yourself, I know she can break the spell."  
But that did not matter to Jim anymore; of course, he wanted to break the spell so that his friends would be free from the mess he put them in, however, if the fact of being half human/half troll for the rest of his life meant that Marinette could be by his side, well…  
…It did not seemed like such a bad idea.  
-"Oh no Master Jim! Where do you think you’re going?!"  
-"Umm, to the ball room?" -Jim answered confused.  
-"With your armor?! Nonsense, she's a special girl, she needs to see you with something special."  
After another half hour of protests and indecisions, Jim felt extremely nervous, heck, he felt petrified.  
-"Blinky, what if ... if she does not see me that way?"  
Blinky was surprised by the doubt, and smiled softly.  
-"I've seen you two reading in the library, having dinner and even walking in the garden at the moonlight, believe me; her feelings are not very different from yours."  
Jim smiled at his answer, and headed to the ball room.

-

A soft melody of a violin and a piano at duet sounded when Marinette arrived at the ball room.  
When she arrived, she spotted Jim on the other side of the stairs, distracted admiring the beauty of the ballroom.  
-"Admiring the view?" -The girl asked.  
Jim looked straight ahead and observed the girl who was at the stair in front of him, for a moment he was speechless and thought he felt his heart stop for a second, because Marinette, in that moment, was the most beautiful thing the boy had seen in all his life.  
Marinette noticed this and laughed a little, then descended the elegant staircase. She was wearing a glittering gold ball gown with a bun as a hairstyle. She reached the landing and looked up at the Troll, who was standing at the top of the stairs in his elegant wadrobe and descended to meet Marinette at the end of the first row of stairs.  
-"I ... you ... you ... look ..." -The Troll did not knew what to say, the beauty of the girl had left him breathless, finally he took a deep breath and concentrated- "You look very beautiful, Marinette."  
Jim bowed and she blushed.  
-"Thank you very much my knight, you look very handsome too." -Marinette took both sides of her dress and bowed like him.  
He offered an arm which she took and they descend the last section of stairs to continue on their way to the ball room.  
Marinette used to call him "My Knight" all the time because of the heavy armor that Jim always wore, it annoyed for the Troll at first, but now he could not imagine his life without that silly nickname, and he did not want to.

"Tale as old as time  
True as it can be  
Barely even friends  
Than somebody bends  
Unexpectedly "

The Troll offered his hand to the girl once they reached the last step.  
-"Shall we Dance?"  
Marinette nooded and they both headed to the dance floor.

"Just a little change  
Small to say the least  
Both a little scared  
Neither one prepared  
Beauty and the Beast"

Jim was aware that to dance a waltz, he had to put his hand on her waist, however, he couldn’t. He was too nervous that he just stood there for a few minutes analyzing what to do.  
She noticed this, and took his hand and placed it on her waist, and took her other hand with his.  
-"When was the last time you danced?" -The girl asked.  
-"I ... years ago, to be honest."  
Marinette moved closer to him, which made Jim blush for a moment.  
-"Then follow my lead."

"Ever just the same  
Ever a surprise  
Ever as before  
And ever just as sure  
As the sun will rise"

They started slowly at first, Marinette moved slowly from side to side and Jim tried to keep up with her, she turned around, their hands still together and never breaking eye contact. After a few minutes, Jim began to relax and dance gracefully, he held out his hand and Marinette turned around, causing the frills of her dress to rise and she laughed.  
Her laughter was the most beautiful sound Jim had heard in a long time.  
With his arm extended, he returned the girl to him. The music became stronger and more intense as well as their dance.

"Tale as old as time  
Tune as old as song  
Bittersweet and strange  
Finding you can change  
Learning you were wrong"

They moved around the dance floor, they had the entire room to themselves and took advantage of every possible space. He stretched out his arm and turned her around as if she were a ballerina, and with each turn Marinette smiled more and more.  
Marinette led him to the center of the court, where he leaned her near to the ground with one hand on her back to hold her and another on her face. It was then when he took impulse and lifted her with all his strength and loaded her into his right side with the help of one of his arms and they both turned around together.

"Certain as the sun  
Rising in the east  
Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the Beast"

The music was slowly descending and the dance was ending when they gave a last waltz and headed to the balcony doors.

"Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the Beast"

Jim offered her a hand and she took it gently, behind the doors of the ball room Blinky, Arrrrghh, Draal and Nomura admired the scene.  
-"They are made for each other."-Blinky whispered.

-

Outside the ball room, on the balcony under the moonlight, they both admired the landscape when Jim spoke.  
-"Marinette? Are you happy here with me? "  
"Yes." -Marinette said hesitantly and looked off into the distance.  
-"What is it?" -The troll asked  
Marinette looked at Jim desperately -"If only I could see my father again, just for a moment. I miss him so much. "  
Jim looked disappointed for a moment, and then, his face lit up -"There is a way."

-

At Jim's room, he put a mirror in Marinette's hands.  
-"This mirror will show you anything, anything you wish to see."  
-"I'd like to see my father, please." -She said hesitantly  
The mirror shined which made Marinette to turn her face away.  
It revealed Fu fallen in the woods, coughing and lost. Marinette was shocked, Jim looked at her with concern.  
-"Papa! Oh no. He's sick, he may be dying. And he's all alone."  
Jim turned and looked at the magic rose, deep in thought, his heart sank when he realized what he had to do.  
-"Then ... then you must go to him."  
-"What did you said?"  
-"I release you. You are no longer my prisoner. "  
-"You mean ... I'm free?" -Marinette asked in amazement.  
-"Yes"  
-"Oh, thank you." -She turned to the magic mirror- "Hold on, Papa. I'm on my way. "  
Marinette turned to leave, then turned back and pushed the magic mirror back to Jim  
-"Take it with you, so you'll always have a way to look back -he said as he caressed her hair- and remember me."  
-"Thank you for understanding how much he needs me".  
She caressed his face with her hand before turning around to leave, leaving a hurt Troll behind her.  
In that moment, Blinky entered the room.  
-"Well, Master Jim, I must say everything is going just peachy. I knew you had it in you. "  
-"I let her go." -Jim stated, with a tune of sadness in his voice.  
-"Ha ha ha, yes. Splend ... -Blinky stoped in the middle of his sentence- You what? How could you do that? "  
-"I had to."  
Blinky was wtill amazed -"Yes, but why?"  
-"Because -Jim started saying, as he approached to the window and saw Marinette riding a horse and slowly fading away at the distance- I love her."


End file.
